A second chance at love
by RegalQueen89
Summary: Robin is in therapy, Regina mills is his therapist. Eventually OutlawQueen. This story contains mature themes that may be triggering for some individuals. Warning : This story contains themes such as self-harm, violence, child abuse that may be triggering for some individuals so please read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1 - Building up trust

Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in this story. All publishing rights belong to the creators and writers of once upon a time.

* * *

 _Robin is in therapy, Regina mills is his therapist. Eventually OutlawQueen. This story contains mature themes that may be triggering for some individuals._ **Warning : This story contains themes such as self-harm, violence, child abuse that may be triggering for some individuals so please read at your own risk. Not all of these subjects will happen, but don't worry OutlawQueen will!.**

* * *

 _The wooden door creaked wide open and the next patient walked into the room wearing a mundane look of disappointment. Her eyes scanned the small case file on her lap, when he sat down on the brown leather couch, his head tilts downward to avoid immediate contact with her._

" _Sorry i'm late. I was just going over a few files." She explained to him, her nose hairs twitch in disgust from the overwhelming scent of forest._

" _Miss Tate let me in rather early, so I apologize." his voice was dull, as he speaks to her._

 _The bruntlett gets up from her chair, closes the door for privacy reasons. Her jet black pencil skirt moves in perfect rhythm with her short strides. His bright golden locks of hair fell flatt, his neck stiffens as he dreads the rest of this pathetic appointment._

" _So what would you like to talk about." her voice was loud, rather annoying to him as he forces his ears to listen._

 _He could be doing so many other things than being here at his therapy appointment. It wasn't his choice to come here, someone else arranged it. He was perfectly fine, had no sever mental health issues that affected his ability to do his job._

" _You may want to trust me, this is a safe place to talk." Her boisterous tone bounced off the ugly wallpaper, hit his eardrum._

 _He had a hard time trusting people, especially woman. He blames his horrific past for his failed relationship problems. He could never understand the female mind, live up to there high expectations. It's all about timing, he was told by a few close friends of his that were happily married to there spouses._

 _Hands on the clock ticked ideally by , as the minutes moved painfully slow. 58 minutes left to go and he still had nothing more to say to her._

 _Regina was accustomed to her clients silence at there first appointments. He was all to quiet, for her liking. She sat there for hours, slowly shifting her legs to a different position. Her fingers itched with rage from the lack of stillness._

 _Robins hand shook, it barely moved an inch. Painful memories hit his head with a hammer. He rocks his body back and forth. He blocked out his abusive history with strong drinks at night so he can sleep._

" _How much time is left?." He asked her, as she lets out a small sigh "55 minutes."_

" _Sorry for wasting your time."_

" _Don't be." A much softer voice rang in his ears._

" _You're the first woman who has never given up on me."_

" _I'm honored. Has this feeling of abandonment happened to you before?." She asks him , his head drops lower to the ground, he nods his neck._

 _Regina jots down a few small notes in his case file, sets a short term goal for them to work on. Her dark chocolate brown eyes search for his face, he flashes a smile at her. He felt bad for taking so long to open up, talk freely to her._

 _His eyes dart up to the wall clock, it was already time for him to go. His one hour went by faster than he realized. He still didn't get up from the couch. His feet forgot how to get up, walk out the door._

" _I would like to see you here tomorrow at noon."_

" _Okay, milady I will be here tomorrow."_

" _I prefer Regina." She kindly repeated her formal name to him, his dimpled cheeks turn red, his mind picks up on the awkward exchange._

"you can call me Robin."

 _Her ivory white skin turns pale, she looks directly at his face. He tried hard not to laugh at her facial expression when her eyes meet his. She was cute, very sweet about the mishap. She lead him out of her office, so he could set up another appointment date._


	2. Chapter 2 - A broken heart

Chapter 2 - A broken heart

 _Beep, beep, beep!. The sounds of Regina's alarm clock goes off. She rolls over and hits the snooze button to get another five minutes of rest. A light groan escapes her mouth as she pulls the covers over her head._

 _Beep, beep, beep!. Her alarm goes off again five minutes later. She was tempted to hit the snooze button again and, go back to bed. Precious dreams were spoiled, the day would carry on weather she was awake or asleep._

 _I'm up, I'm up!._

 _Regina rubs her hands through her bed hair, walks towards the massive vanity and combs the thick knots out with a brush. She took time getting ready, woke up on her own time without feeling rushed to get out the door. She stumbles into her big closet, puts on the first thing her hands grab._

 _Lola was sleeping on her warm dog bed, the dog woke up and meet Regina at the end of the stairs. She whined softly so her owner would take her out to go potty. She grabbed the dog leash and took her around the block._

 _It was a blissful morning, perfect weather for a walk. Regina took Lola in town so she could greet everyone as they opened up there shops. Her dog was sort of a celebrity, everyone knew of her, not one person had a bad thing to say about her precious pooch._

" _Good morning Belle."_

" _Morning Gina." The bookworm shouts back to her friend as she opens up the library._

 _Granny sets out the open sign on the sidewalk as a very hungover Ruby leans against it._

" _You just had to get drunk last night."_

" _I am not drunk."_

" _I can smell you all the way to down the eastern seaboard."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes at the two bickering woman. Lola gracefully walked on her two paws, lifts her head up high like she's the most luckiest lady in the world. The two of them make it back to the house, she gives her dog a fresh scoop of kibble, water._

 _Knock, knock!_

 _The front door was open, Tinkerbell let herself inside. She skips over to Lola, gives the brown chocolate lab some attention. The blonde pixie loved this dog, spoils her by giving her some homemade doggie biscuits._

" _Woof, woof." Lola barks happily as she licks Tinkerbell's face with her slimy red tongue._

" _That's a good girl, Lols."_

 _Regina poured herself a cup of earl grey tea in a small cup. She was not expecting to have any visitors come by today. Her eyes scan the daily newspaper, reads a little bit of the latest news, job openings, obituaries, wedding announcements._

" _You forgot to say good morning to me." her perky voice gave Regina a minor headache. She didn't like to be probed as if she were in court, Tinkerbell was the grand jury. She avoided having direct contact with the fairy, she saw her once or twice a week so they never had to speak about the past._

" _He's still out there."_

" _I'm trying to read the paper."_

" _The guy with the lion tattoo. You should be with him."_

" _You should shut your mouth."_

 _Tinkerbell was used to the evil queens brutal hatred towards anyone who tries to help. She just wants to see her happy again like she was with Daniel. What Regina needs is love, pixie dust never fails._

 _Her happy ending is snow white's head on a silver platter. She gave up those dreams, ended up with nothing but a broken heart and disappointment when hope leaves you with empty promises._

" _Why do I even bother…" Tinkerbell's high octane tone pushes a wrong button, starts a slow burning fire in Regina's veins._

" _Do you really think that you have me all figured out?."_

" _No, but clearly I never learn from my mistakes."_

 _Her forehead wrinkles came together, twitched with rage and fury. She didn't need a man to make her happy. Regina proclaimed her declaration of independence for personal reasons that dont need to change for some guy who claims to be her soulmate._

 _She had love and he died, she suffered and nothing was ever going to change that._


	3. Chapter 3 - When there's smoke

Chapter 3 - where there's smoke there's fire

 _ **Greene**_ _( 3 ) unread text messages._

 _Get over here now Robin, you're late again._

 _I won't cover for you._

 _Pick Roland up in the next three minutes, you might get spared from a handful of overdue late fees._

 _Robin didn't even bother replying to the text messages. He was always late for everything, not once will he be on time. The nuns know this much about him, yet they act as if what he says or does is intolerable to there daycare program._

 _ **Locksley**_ _( replies )_

 _Just stall for me Greene, I will be there as soon as I can._

 _ **Greene**_ _( replies )_

 _Fine, I will._

 **Locksley** _( replies )_

 _Thank you Greene, I owe you._

 _ **Greene**_ _( replies )_

 _You better. I won't do this again._

 _ **Locksley**_ _( replies )_

 _How can I forget._

 _Incoming text messages_

 _Reminder of your appointment with Regina mills at noon today._

 _Robin slams his cell phone in his pants pocket. He was totally dreading therapy this afternoon. He didn't want to go, he was obligated to be there thanks to the reminder notice he received._

 _He took his sweet time getting to his session. He got to the main office and kicked the door open. Tate checked him in as he sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs. He stared at the clock, looked back at the sage green wallpaper that water stains. The musty smell was displeasing to his nose._

 _Regina came to the front, called his name in her soft tone. He got up from his spot and followed her into the office. She closed the door._

" _Sorry I'm late."_

" _It's okay Regina, I was rather early."_

 _Lola wagged her fluffy brown tail. The dog nudge his hand for attention. He patted her on the head. She jumped on the sofa and sat beside him._

" _So Robin, how was your day?."_

 _A typical icebreaker._

 _He remained silent. Not wanting to speak. Most would judge you for the crimes. It was a small world and people like to talk. Gossip spreads and causes turmoil with others. He was caught in the crossfire of blame and anarchy for there troubles, triumphs. He did his best change there minds but it was useless. He stayed in the characters that defined him. He couldn't escape the words once it was written._

" _I've been okay."_

 _She nods her head, takes notes._

" _I see."_

 _8 minutes. Felt more like two hours. Robin played along with this therapy as if it was helpful. He drops subtle hints to her as she watches his every move. The ice between them was thick as thieves, her eyes shift back to his file, she reads over it one more time. Is there something about his past that she can help him with?._


End file.
